Just Once More
by Sapphire10337
Summary: Falling in love with your childhood friend isn't as always fairy tale perfect as the boy next door. Miku and Kaito were almost more than friends. Friends did not describe the bond they had with each other. So what is Miku to do when Kaito moves away, and fate seems intent on destroying what they had? (Inspired by the song Music Box by Miku Hatstune)
1. Introduction

**Hi Everyone! My Name is Sunset and I'm happy to meet your acquaintance! This is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it. I should upload a chapter a week but since below is only an introduction, I'm going to put the first chapter up soon this week xD Thank you all for reading, and I'm always trying to improve my writing so I'd love for you guys to voice your opinion. I have a tough skin, no need to go easy, otherwise I won't learn ^_^ Well, enjoy~**

* * *

_"Mi-chan~ I love you," Kaito kissed my nose and hugged me close. He suddenly looked up at our parents watching us from the bench and exclaimed loudly, "Me and Mi-chan are going to get married some day! She's mine!" They laughed at us and mumbled about how 'precious we were' I wrapped my arms around Kai-kun's waist and laughed. _

_"I wanna be with you forever, Mi! Ok? Promise!" He headbutted his head playfully with mine. I looked up at him and grinned. _

_"Forever Kai-kun For ever ever ever." _

If only fate weren't as cruel as to bring us apart.


	2. Chapter 1: Waiting

**~Waiting~**

"Miku! Wait up!" Luka ran up and grabbed my elbow. "Where are you going? Did he do it?" She looked at my face, trying to keep her curiosity off her face. It wasn't working to well.

"Ask me out? Yeah," I replied in a monotone voice. Luka broke into a smile and rolled her eyes.

"And you said….."

"No."

"What?! But he's so cute, and he's obviously head over heels for you! Why in the world would you- Ohhhh," Comprehension dawned on her face. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Come on, Miku, you need to get over him," she said quietly, looking me earnestly. I felt my face flush slightly. Whenever she looked at me like that, it always made me feel like a child who still believed in a fairytale. I yanked my arm out of her grasp and walked away. "Oh, real mature!" She yelled after me. I ignored her.

I ran up the hill and set up camp like I always did. Settling down on the grass next to the oak tree, I propped myself against it and pulled out my book. I didn't so much read as glance at the words before flipping the page, my eyes wandering over the top of the book and glancing nervously around.

_'What if he really does come today?'_ I thought in nervous anticipation, _'Do I look alright? Well, I probably look different... Oh crap! Is that some of today's lunch on my shirt?!' _I rubbed at the stain, insistently trying to get it out. With a sigh I gave up and through my head back, looking at the now darkening sky through the tree's foliage. I sighed sadly and packed my stuff up. My mom didn't mind me doing this, thought it was cute, but I needed to come home before dark or she would start to worry. I stood up and headed down the opposite side of the hill, attempting not to trip over my feet as I approached the street. The side lights starting to flicker on, their weak light matching that of the setting sun.

"No luck honey?" My mom asked as I wandered (more like dragged) myself through the door. I sighed in response and walked upstairs. "Dinner will be ready in 5!" She yelled up after me.

"'Kay!" I yelled/said to let her know I heard. I shut my door behind me and threw my bag on the bed, kicking of my socks and drifting over to my laptop. I flicked the keypad and the screen came to life. Scrolling through my inbox, I spotted a message from Luka.

_You need to stop doing this to yourself, Miku. It'll hurt you in the long run. You should have accepted his request. Bet you you would've been happier_

With a frown I shut the screen and ran down the stairs. I set the table for me and mom and waited for her to bring the food out.

"Your father will be home in a few days," she said with a smile. I nodded in understanding and scarfed down the food. We talked about school, her job, my dad, the latest book and romantic comedy before I stood up, plate in hand and headed for the kitchen. I said good night to my mom and headed upstairs again, knowing I was in for a long night of homework and sleeplessness.


End file.
